


Onward

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Onward (2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: There are a few people who remembered what it was like in the soul stone, but Peter Parker and Peter Quill remember. One day they get together and talk about it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Onward

It was the day after Tony Stark's funeral. Most people who were snapped out of against couldn't remember the past five years, but Peter Parker and Peter Quill strangely could. They had memories of an adventure where they were elf brothers trying to bring back their dad. Peter Parker, or Ian, was a wizard and Peter Quill, or Barley, was his mentor. It gave them a strange sense of being close ever since the funeral.  
Peter Parker was about to head back to Queens while Quill was going back into space. Peter was sitting on a bench near New Asgard. Quill sat beside him. "So you're leaving," Parker said.  
"Yeah, I'm going to search for a way to bring back my girlfriend," Quill said.  
"Gotcha," Parker said.  
"I talked with your hot aunt," Quill said. "If you want, you can join the Guardians of the Galaxy. Of course, I had to tell her that I'm the head of a research center in South Africa. I found one ran by another guy named Peter Quill on something called the internet and told her it was me.  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Parker said. He then decided to ask him. "Do you have any memories of the soul stone? Because I have a few that involve you."  
"Really?" Quill asked. Parker nods. "I have memories that involve you too. We were brothers, but we were both elves as well. Our dad died years ago, but when you turned sixteen our mom gave us a wand from him. Our mom had the kookiest boyfriend who was a centaur. He had the dumbest saying but I can't remember it at the moment."  
Peter then used his finger to make a fake mustache. "Are you working hard or are you hardly working?" he said, before letting out a horse like laugh.  
"That was it," Quill said. They then talk about their quest, smiling and laughing. Quill then got sad and serious. "In that world, I couldn't say goodbye to my dad. But in this world, I couldn't say goodbye to my mom."  
Parker hugged him. Quill cried for a few minutes before they went to The Bentar. They climb aboard. After Quill and Thor argued over who was going to be captain, Quill turned to Parker. "What speed should we go at?" Quill asked.  
"O," Parker said. "For onward."


End file.
